Kaitlyn
) |birth_place = Houston, Texas |death_date = |death_place = |resides =Delray Beach, Florida |billed = Houston, Texas |trainer = FCW Staff |debut = September 7, 2010 |released = January 8, 2014 }} Celeste Beryl Bonin is an American entrepreneur, bodybuilder, model, and professional wrestler. She is best known for her time in WWE under the ring name Kaitlyn, where she is a former WWE Divas Champion. Biography When Kaitlyn told the WWE NXT audience she was the kind of gal who’d kiss you behind the bleachers and then give you a wedgie, she wasn’t kidding. Prior to her debut in WWE, the beautiful and spunky Diva spent years in competitive fitness and bodybuilding, resulting in a strong sense of confidence that she brings with her every time she steps into the squared circle. Of course, the guidance of her WWE Pro Vickie Guerrero didn’t hurt Kaitlyn’s odds in season three of WWE NXT, in which she rose above the pack to win the only all-female competition. Kaitlyn then lit up cameras and busted up her opponents on SmackDown, where she previously aligned with her “bestie” AJ. As “The Chickbusters,” the two gal pals sought to cut a swath through the SmackDown Divas division and enjoyed the ride of a lifetime together. Although their friendship became fractured with AJ’s unstable outbursts, Kaitlyn focused on her goal of becoming Divas Champion. She made it one step closer after winning a Battle Royal on Raw to become the No. 1 contender. Prior to her Divas Championship bout with Layla at Night of Champions, however, Kaitlyn was attacked in the locker room area by a mystery assailant and was rendered unable to compete that night. As Kaitlyn was being tended to by WWE medical personnel, SmackDown General Manager Booker T’s assistant Eve informed the injured Superstar that her title opportunity would be postponed to a later date. On the 20th anniversary of Raw, Kaitlyn finally dethroned Eve with a hard-hitting spear to capture the Divas Championship in her hometown of Houston. The beautiful Superstar soon began receiving gifts from a secret admirer. Curious as to who was chasing her affections, Kaitlyn was publicly humiliated on Raw when it was revealed that it was her former friend AJ who orchestrated the whole thing. The Divas Champion was then defeated for the title by AJ at WWE Payback, crushing Kaitlyn’s spirit and further adding to her mounting emotional trauma. A personal rivalry followed as AJ mocked Kaitlyn’s physical appearance in an effort to mentally break her down. Although shaken, Kaitlyn looked primed going into her Divas Title opportunity against her former friend at Money in the Bank, but a vulnerable elbow ultimately led to her demise. At Survivor Series Kaitlyn participated in a seven-on-seven traditional tag team elimination match as her team took on the cast of Total Divas. Kaitlyn managed two eliminations before she was eliminated, with her team ultimately losing the match. On Jan. 8, 2014, Kaitlyn lost to friend-turned-foe-turned-friend, AJ Lee, and then decided to leave WWE. - WWE.com Other media Bonin occasionally works for Hardbodynews.com, contributing with interviews, photo ops and blogs. Bonin appeared on the cover of the April 2016 edition of Iron Man''magazine. In October 2013, Bonin made her video game debut in ''WWE 2K14 as a playable character. Business ventures On June 25, 2014, Bonin launched a fitness clothing company named Celestial Bodiez. She is also a spokesperson for Blackstone Labs and Prime Nutrition, which her former husband owns. In June 2015, Bonin and her then-husband opened a smoothie bar inside the Busy Body Fitness Center in Boca Raton, Florida. Personal life Bonin married bodybuilder PJ Braun on June 20, 2014. On February 27, 2017, she announced that she was splitting from her husband. The divorce was finalized on September 26, 2017. Her wrestling idol is Goldberg. She is of Mexican descent through her mother, who hails from Mexico. On March 7, 2019 PJ Braun was federally indicted in a 14 count felony involving a multi-million dollar scheme to distribute illegal dietary supplements. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE Divas Championship (1 time) ** NXT winner (season 3) Social Media https://twitter.com/CelesteBonin https://www.instagram.com/celestebonin https://www.facebook.com/HybridDivaKaitlyn Category:WWE Alumni Category:2010 Debuts Category:2014 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:NXT Season 3 Category:NXT Season 5 Category:Universe Era Category:Mae Young Classic 2018 Contestants Category:WWE Divas Champions